tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zastava Trucks
Zastava Trucks (Zastava Kamioni in Serbian) is a Serbian truck manufacturer based in the city of Kragujevac. The company is a part of the Zastava corporation. History Production of Zastava commercial vehicles started in the period before the Second World War when 400 Chevrolet trucks were produced for the Royal Yugoslav Army. From 1953, 162 off-road vehicles with the trademark Willys were produced. Under licence from Fiat production of Fiat Campagnola AR-51 trucks and off-road vehicles started in 1955, followed by Fiat 1100TF vans. In 1961, the vehicles “Zastava 615” and “Zastava 620” appeared on the market as the result of in-house development. This production had successful development up to 1969 when significant stagnation happened because of that time program and introduction of the new know-how. It is necessary to mention that in that period production of commercial vehicles was arranged in a frame of car factory. For that reason, on June 18, 1969, the decision was made by Zastava to start with organization the factory "Fabrike privrednih vozila - Zastava" including long-term development program with the following goals: 1. to realize development within cooperation with Italian company OM-BRESCIA (later FIAT) but to exceed license form of cooperation and to base the same on the work distribution through the long-term production cooperation 2. to provide production of the components through the cooperation as well as of the vital assemblies in the batches which provide economical production 3. to create conditions for production the modern commercial vehicles, well-known on the world market, and in that way also the conditions for their commercialization on the local and foreign market. On the base of the new contracts with FIAT production started of light delivery vans with a payload of 0.6 t, in Sombor, in the newly opened III plant. In addition to the production of the vehicles, based on this contract, production started of front and rear axles, chassis frames and other components for the needs of "“Zastava” factory in Kragujevac as well as for the needs of the factory in Brescia. With the contract on long-term production cooperation, dated August 5, 1978, the new Gamma range of commercial vehicles, OM-40/35, so-called “MALI OM” was introduced. Soon after that FIAT IVECO transferred production of the Gamma vehicles to “Zastava-Privredna Vozila” (ZPV) so this Gamma isn't produced only for the local market's needs but also for sale through the partner's sales network. With the contract on “KNOW HOW” and contract on industrial cooperation with IVECO, dated 1985 and 1988, the commercial vehicles range was expanded to 1. Gamma “S” and models 30.8; 35.8; and 40.8 2. Gamma “Z” and models 50.9; 65.9; 65.12; 79.12; 79.14 and 109.14 and production orientation for the IVECO’s markets needs Since January 1, 1991 IVECO has held a 46% stake and “Zastava kamioni” 54% of the joint venture company. See also * Iveco * Zastava References External links * Zastava Trucks Homepage * Iveco to takeover Zastava Trucks Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Serbia Category:Truck manufacturers of Serbia Category:Economy of Serbia Category:Zastava Category:Iveco Category:Companies founded in 1953 Category:Companies of Serbia